


Oviposition

by unfortunately7



Series: Birthing Demons [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anal/Oral/Vaginal sex, F/M, Impregnation, Oviposition, Swelling, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Hope you enjoy this piece of actual shit!!





	Oviposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this piece of actual shit!!

The devil-man grinned at you. You gazed up at him, tired and battered. He turned a page of his book, glancing away from you for a moment. Your throat was so, so sore. It was hard to breath. One of his black tentacles forced itself just a bit further down your esophagus, just slowly enough so that you didn't gag.

"Your throat is just way to small to take all of me. Maybe this will stretch it a little." His shark-toothed grin grew wider. "What do you think, little pet? anything to say?" The tentacle shoved itself deeper. You cried out, the sound greatly muffled by the thick appendage. "Didn't think so."

He went back to reading, as though he had forgotten you were there entirely. Your back pressed against the hard floor, limbs sprawled haphazardly. The sound of your crying and the book pages turning were the only noises present in whatever odd dimension you were being held in. You were sure the subtle writhing of the tentacle was visible in your throat.

After several minutes, he looked back up. "You know, I believe I need to stretch you out elsewhere too. I have special plans for you." You shuddered. Two more tentacles uncoiled from behind him and made their way towards your prone form. You tried to move a way, but the appendage in your throat pined you to the ground. You only succeeded in writhing pitifully, at which he laughed. The new tentacles spread open your legs (they were much too powerful to resist) and began to prod at your most sensitive areas. You gave a muffled sob.

"What is it? You have something to say?" The tentacle began to withdraw from your mouth, agonizingly slowly. Finally, it was completely removed with a sickening squelch. You gagged, coughing and sputtering. He smirked. "Too much? Hmm. I think I'll test you out anyway." The black appendages wound around you, gripping you tightly and whipping you upright. You landed on your knees hard enough to make them feel like they were shattered, with your face over his crotch. He reached down and undid his belt.

He was already erect, and though you had been through this many times in the past week, his size still made you shudder. Suddenly, his hand was on the back of your head, shoving you downwards. His cock slammed into your throat. Your eyes watered as you struggled to breath. "Much better, I think it worked after all." He forced your head up and down along his length. You tried not to gag desperately. 

With a shuddering gasp on your part, a tentacle forced its way into your anus. You could feel a small amount of blood. The pain was almost unbearable. You could feel it making its way deeper and deeper into your abdomen. You cried out around his cock. "Yes, yes, I know, pet. Always wanting more." The second appendage rubbed your labia, and then rammed into you so hard that your vision went black momentarily, and you knew he must have penetrated your cervix and into your womb. Tears ran down your face profusely. You could vividly imagine what your belly looked like right now, a writhing and squirming, swollen mess. 

He laughed at you and continued forcing your head to move. Your jaw ached, and you shuddered, nails sinking into the fabric of the sofa he was sitting on. You remembered so many nice naps on that couch, so many nights binge watching old TV shows, so many relaxing days off from work... you missed it all terribly.

The removal of the appendage in your ass shocked you out of your wishful day dreaming. It slunk back behind his back. An odd sensation in your stomach made you gasp, at least, as much as you could gasp with your mouth around demon-cock. You could see his eyes narrow in concentration behind his rectangular sunglasses. "Well, well. It would seem that you're going to get a gift today for being so obedient. Aren't you excited to find out what it is? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" You closed your eyes, sobbing. "Okay fine, I guess I'll tell you."

Suddenly, it felt as though a weight had dropped into your belly. You jerked your head away from him and screamed. He chuckled at you, allowing you to move away and sit up. Trembling in horror, you gazed down at your abdomen. 

"What, don't you like your surprise? I thought you'd be proud to bear the Demon King's eggs. It truly is an honor, you know." Another weight dropped, and you could see a spherical object force its way to the front of your abdomen. another joined it rapidly. You bit your lip and shuddered.

Were you... enjoying this? 

The tentacle moved again. More eggs, each about the size of a baseball. You could see the tentacle pushing and writhing inside of you. You, not realizing it, let out a tiny moan as you watched your belly swell slowly. Rire laughed. "There we go, that's better." You hazard a glance up at his face. He was smirking. You turned your gaze away quickly. He was stroking his cock now, slowly, keeping time with the movements of the tentacle embedded in your belly. You moaned again, just a bit louder this time. You dropped onto your hands, trembling. White fluid leaked from you from you, dripping slowly down his tentacle, a stark contrast in comparison to the leather-black appendage. Your orgasm was long and slow.

"It seems someone is enjoying this more than they thought." You squeezed your eyes shut, gasping, mortified. He laughed. "I'm sorry to inform you that this is the last one. At least is a rather large one, hmm?" The tentacle swelled, the lump within it pushing through your sore vagina and into your abdomen, settling among the others with a dry creak. The tentacle withdrew. Cum dripped from between your legs. You knelt there, too weak and tired to move.

"Unfortunately, those eggs aren't fertilized. Get up." You remained crouched in place. "I said get up." The tentacle wrapped round your legs, and lifted you into the air, dropping you on his lap. "We can take care of that right now, pet." His hands wrapped around your hips, nails digging into your flesh, and he lifted you and then slammed you down on his cock. The eggs shifted inside of you. Your hands gripped his over your hips. He began to move you up and down, too weak to move on your own. Your head arched backwards, and a moan ripped out of your throat.

You were enjoying this.

The demon leaned forward and sank his teeth into your shoulder, holding you firmly against him. You shuddered again, but not from fear, from pleasure. "R- Rire," you gasped.

"Ah, finally got your voice back?" Blood trickled from your shoulder. The eggs shifted as he thrust once more. "You'll enjoy it, I believe, being a demon's little breeder. You'll get used to the feeling of being chock-full of my ovum. You'll find yourself begging for me to fill you up when you're empty." You groan as you feel his seed rush into you, filling all of the cracks and spaces between the ovum. After a moment, he lifts you off of him and sits you on the side of the couch. You slump down, out of breath and exhausted and used. Your belly ached.

Rire stood and redid the buckle of his belt, smirking. Your eyes were half-lidded. you gazed at him tiredly, face blank. For a split second, an odd expression passed over his face, one that was almost... tender. He bent down and grabbed a blanket from beside the sofa, and covered you with it. He turned and walked away, disappearing through an open doorway.

You lay there, swollen and aching, processing your new-found position as a demon's fucktoy breeder. Maybe, just maybe, this would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment for me and tell me what you think


End file.
